Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of biology and genomics. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions, methods and systems for analyzing the methylation state of nucleic acids.
Description of the Related Art
Biomolecule methylation, such as DNA methylation is widespread and plays a critical role in the regulation of gene expression in development, differentiation and disease. Methylation in particular regions of genes, for example their promoter regions, can inhibit the expression of these genes. Recent work has shown that the gene silencing effect of methylated regions is accomplished through the interaction of methylcytosine binding proteins with other structural components of the chromatin, which, in turn, makes the DNA inaccessible to transcription factors through histone deacetylation and chromatin structure changes. Genomic imprinting in which imprinted genes are preferentially expressed from either the maternal or paternal allele also involves DNA methylation. Deregulation of imprinting has been implicated in several developmental disorders.
In vertebrates, the DNA methylation pattern is established early in embryonic development and in general the distribution of 5-methylcytosine (5mC) along the chromosome is maintained during the life span of the organism. Stable transcriptional silencing is critical for normal development, and is associated with several epigenetic modifications. If methylation patterns are not properly established or maintained, various disorders like mental retardation, immune deficiency and sporadic or inherited cancers may follow. The study of methylation is particularly pertinent to cancer research as molecular alterations during malignancy may result from a local hypermethylation of tumor suppressor genes, along with a genome wide demethylation.
The initiation and the maintenance of the inactive X-chromosome in female eutherians were found to depend on methylation. Rett syndrome (RTT) is an X-linked dominant disease caused by mutation of MeCP2 gene, which is further complicated by X-chromosome inactivation (XCI) pattern. The current model predicts that MeCP2 represses transcription by binding methylated CpG residues and mediating chromatin remodeling.
DNA methylation pattern changes at certain genes often alter their expression, which could lead to cancer metastasis, for example. Thus, studies of methylation pattern in selected, staged tumor samples compared to matched normal tissues from the same patient offers a novel approach to identify unique molecular markers for cancer classification. Monitoring global changes in methylation pattern has been applied to molecular classification in breast cancer. In addition, many studies have identified a few specific methylation patterns in tumor suppressor genes (for example, p16, a cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitor) in certain human cancer types.
Restriction landmark genomic scanning (RLGS) profiling of methylation pattern of 1184 CpG islands in 98 primary human tumors revealed that the total number of methylated sites is variable between and in some cases within different tumor types, suggesting there may be methylation subtypes within tumors having similar histology. Aberrant methylation of a proportion of these genes correlates with loss of gene expression.
Since genomic DNA is often the target of methylation analyses, it offers advantages in both the availability of the source materials and ease of performing such analyses. Also, methylation analyses of genomic DNA can be complementary to those used for RNA-based gene expression profiling.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of determining the methylation status of DNA. The compositions, methods and systems described herein satisfy this need and provide other advantages as well.